


What A Coincidence

by NerdTree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/pseuds/NerdTree
Summary: Where a male reader meets our sex gods Kuroo and Bokuto and well let's just say that they have a lot of 'fun' together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. I hope that it's what you expect: they're gonna go for it, and they're gonna go hard. Anyway, thanks for reading.

The two captains grinned and smirked at their meal. ‘It was time to dig in,’ they both thought, as they stalked over to their prey - [Name] - who had found himself with the owl and cat in the changing rooms at night. There was no chance of someone coming to rescue him. Not that he wanted rescuing of course.

\-------

The previous day.

\-------

Karasuno had been invited to the training camp, where several other schools who had formed somewhat of an alliance played against each other, learning and advancing their teams. It was something new for the whole team, as none of them had been to an official training camp before.

Arriving on the first day, the Karasuno team was introduced to everyone. Nekoma, of course had already met them, and were watching them like hawks to see if they’d changed. Kuroo approached Daichi - captain to captain.  
“Three managers now, huh?” he asked, smirking, having noticed the second year male trying to blend in behind Tanaka and Nishinoya.  
“Yeah. But they’re all really helpful, so I can’t complain,” Daichi nodded. Kenma had been bombarded by Karasuno’s resident sunshine with Kageyama muttering questions at him. Needless to say, Kenma felt very out of place. And no party was complete without Bokuto bounding over to drape himself over Kuroo to introduce himself. The first afternoon was tiring to say the least for [Name]. He wasn’t long on the Karasuno team, having only joined as Tanaka and Nishinoya had told him it was awesome, and that they’d love the support. They were very persuasive, and loud. Since Nekoma didn’t have an official manager, he’d volunteered to help them out with things like filling water bottles up and other trivial matters.

At the end of the day, Kuroo called him over to their team huddle. “Well, thanks to [Name] we were able to get more practice in, so I think we need to thank him~” Kuroo hummed, and the rest of the Nekoma team thanked him - loudly, causing a blush to spread over his face as he stepped backwards, stumbling into Bokuto. His luck couldn’t have gotten any worse.  
“I-I’m so sorry!” he bowed, eyes lingering on Bokuto’s body for a moment, as he tried to hide his inner pervert. Kuroo got a nice view of his ass when he bowed, and the two captains both glanced at each other, a similar glint in both their eyes.  
“It’s no problem…” Bokuto trailed off, asking for his name.  
“Oh, [Full Name],” he smiled, introducing himself, before he looked over to see Hinata almost bounding towards him.  
“[Name] [Name] [Name] [Name] [Name],” he repeated trying to get the second year’s attention. He smiled as said his goodbyes to the two captains while Hinata just gaped in awe.  
“You know the captains?” he asked, watching after them in awe as though he was a greedy little crow. [Name] couldn’t help but laugh a little, ruffling Hinata’s hair.  
“No, I literally just bumped into Bokuto-san, and I’ve been talking with Kuroo-san all day since I was working with Nekoma,” he told Hinata. “Come on, it’s dinner time soon, isn’t it?” he asked, walking back over to the Karasuno team, where Daichi was waiting for them. They had a quick team briefing before the team went for their baths. [Name] hung around with Kiyoko and Yachi as they cleared up the gym, chatting casually.  
“U-um, [Name]-san, I don’t know if you noticed, but both the Nekoma captain and the Fukurodani captain spoke between games off at the side and kept looking at you…” Yachi told him as they wrapped a net up. [Name] blinked.  
“I think you were probably assuming they were looking at me, Yachi. They were probably talking about another player or something,” he told her, smiling gently also brushing the prospect off easily. Even if they were talking about him, it probably wasn’t some godly praise or anything, he grimaced a little.  
“Come on you two. We don’t want to get to the kitchen and there be no food left for us,” Kiyoko told them appearing from collecting the balls and putting them in the store cupboard. That spurred the two younger manager into action, as they finished up and all headed to the dining hall, where all the players were happily eating away. It was eerily quiet for the amount of people there. It just serves to show what food can do to even teenage boys. They were all engrossed in their food, not even talking that much considering.  
The three Karasuno managers made their way to where the other managers were, serving the food. [Name] always felt a little out of place, since they were all female, and so he usually opted for the easier option of standing in the corner of their conversations and listening rather than contributing, but unfortunately that didn’t always work out.  
“So [Name], how are you finding your first visit with Karasuno?” Yukie asked, turning all attention to the male who had zoned out.  
“Um, I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” he asked. He’d been staring without realising, at a familiar bed headed captain.  
“Are you enjoying your first outing with Karasuno?” she repeated.  
“Oh, yeah. It’s refreshing not to have to play all the time,” he admitted. He liked to sit down and watch - maybe admire some of the players from the side lines.  
“Amen to that,” Misaki agreed, and the conversation moved on, to the relief of the male who zoned out again almost immediately, making his excuses and leaving, going to the showers to refresh himself. He needed at least some time alone, or he’d be driven to madness. Relaxing in the showers, he put his face under the cold water, snapping himself out of whatever trance he was in, before heading to the rooms where they were all staying. When he walked in, Nishinoya and Tanaka practically jumped on him, asking him about the other managers since he was the one who had the most contact with them. Tsukishima just scoffed saying,  
“I’m sure [Name]-san has other things to be doing…” Tsukishima actually respected [Name] since he was actually a second year that was smart and wasn’t overly eccentric like the two currently crying on the floor in from of [Name].  
“That wasn’t nice Tsukishima,” he scolded the first year lightly, who shrugged.  
“It was just the truth.”

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school, two captains were scheming - ironically one of them had the nickname of the Scheming Captain, while the other, an over energetic owl nodded along eagerly. Unfortunately, thinking up a plan like this was...arousing, and before long, it had gotten hot and messy. It wasn’t as though they weren’t familiar with each other though - they had been dating for the past year. It was just a very ‘bro’ kind of relationship. Neither of them were overly camp or flamboyant about it. They just spent a lot of time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 was similar to the previous day, except [Name] wasn’t going to be there for the morning. None of the managers were. They were preparing the snacks for the teams to have at lunch so that they didn’t eat anything too heavy. There were two captains that especially noticed the disappearance of the managers - well one manager in particular.

[Name] was helping prepare the rice for their little snacks, just listening on the other managers talk about the boys. They evidently loved their teams a lot - and that wasn’t to say that [Name] wasn’t any different. He enjoyed spending time with the Karasuno team for sure, and they made him laugh a lot of the time, but it was definitely refreshing to spend time with the other teams. They’d finally prepared enough onigiri for the teams to snack on to keep them going until their dinner, and it was about the right time too. Each of the manager wandered around the gym, taking food to the different. [Name] ended up going to Nekoma, where Bokuto was talking to Kuroo off to one side. Kenma thanked [Name] for the rice balls, to which the manager smiled and nodded.  
“It’s no problem. Are they having a serious conversation or can I go and interrupt them with food?” he asked. Kenma shrugged.  
“They’re going to be distracted with food either way,” he told him, walking back over to Yaku, leaving [Name] on his own. He made his way over to the two captains.  
“[Name] comes with food to save us!” Bokuto grinned, quickly picking up and eating one of the rice balls. Kuroo smirked.  
“I’m sure if [Name] made them they’ll be very nice~” Kuroo smirked, doing the same. The manager just sighed and shook his head.  
“As kind as you are, it was all the managers that made them,” he told the two respectfully. They glanced at each other.  
“But it was still you who delivered our food,” Kuroo reasoned. [Name] just laughed awkwardly. He had no idea how to deal with this situation.  
“I’m gonna go give these onigiri to the coaches. I’m glad you like them,” he smiled, before walking over to the coaches at the benches.  
Bokuto and Kuroo just continued their conversation, which may or may not have been about the manager to whom they had been talking to a moment ago.

 

Later on after all the games had finished and dinner was over, [Name] was going to collect the jackets for the team from the changing rooms, since they were all so exhausted from running up and down that wonderfully steep hill that they’d fallen asleep almost instantly. He walked along the hall, sighing at the first peace and quiet he’d got in a while. Everyone was asleep and worn out. Being around volleyball players was very loud, and very tiring, especially when Hinata looked up to [Name] as a sort of brotherly figure meaning he was exposed to the sun for extended periods of time. He pushed the door open and walked in, only realising when he was halfway across the room that two familiar figures were watching him from their entangled position against the wall.  
“Oh? I didn’t know [Name] would be joining us,” the taller sang, a smirk on his face. “Well, even as unplanned things go, this can’t be a coincidence.” Kuroo. The scheming captain indeed.  
“We were just talking about you actually!” a more energetic voice told him. Bokuto. The hyper owl. [Name] was fully perplexed.  
“Wait, you two are a…thing?” he asked, almost shocked. He wasn’t dumb, he knew that they were close, but neither actually acted like they were explicitly dating. He shook his head. “Nevermind that, you were talking about me? Why would you even say that? I get paranoid when senpai talk about me…” he laughed nervously. Kuroo approached the shorter male, his usual shit eating grin on his face.   
“Oh trust me, it was nothing bad,” the feline almost purred. His tone sent a shiver down [Name]’s spine, as he took a step backwards. Bokuto came and stood next to Kuroo, feeling a little left out.  
“We were actually talking about how attractive we both thought you were,” he said in his usual energetic tone as though it were something totally normal to say. “It was weird when you walked in about a minute later though.” They thought he was attractive? [Name] froze, almost like a deer in headlights. The two captains, both oozing sex appeal were talking about how attractive he was?  
“I-you...what?” [Name] stuttered, wrapping an arm around himself. This was too weird. A dream or something? If that was the case, then surely it was alright to indulge? He heard Kuroo laugh, which snapped him out of his trace.  
“Cute…” [Name] caught Bokuto say quietly, before turning to Kuroo. “Hey Tetsu…” Kuroo stopped him there.  
“I already know what you’re thinking, and I’m definitely in on it,” he replied, still grinning. [Name] shivered a little.  
“No, wait, what are you in o-?” he asked being cut off when Bokuto, who was almost too excited jumped forwards, planting a quick kiss on his lips. [Name] went bright red and put a hand to his mouth, almost feeling if it was real.  
“Why did you do that?” he asked from behind his hand, eyes wide. He hadn’t noticed Kuroo behind him, who snaked an arm around his waist and rested his head on the second years shoulder causing him to jump.  
“Why do you think?” he purred, right next to [Name]’s ear. He didn’t reply for a moment, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. How do you reply to something like that coming from two of the hottest people you know?  
“Wh-what do you want?” he asked, his voice a whisper. He was scared, but exhilaration was flowing through him. Bokuto, stood in front of him smirked, going from an innocent owl to a sex god instantly.  
“We want you to come to bed with us,” he told [Name], who swallowed thickly before nodding, feeling Kuroo’s hand slip under his t-shirt at the motion. Bokuto grinned, and leant forward again, capturing [Name]’s lips with his own, while Kuroo - the mischievous feline - lifted a hand up to [Name]’s chest, brushing over his nipples lightly, causing the smaller male to jump. He’d never really done anything like this, so he was sensitive to everything the two captains did.

Bokuto seemed innocent enough on the surface, but he definitely knew how to use his tongue, coaxing [Name]’s tongue into action, even though he was no match for Bokuto’s skill, which by the end had [Name] moaning and panting. The moment Bokuto pulled back, Kuroo pulled [Name]’s shirt off.  
“You don’t take your time...do you?” he asked, voice cracking a little, as he laughed a little nervously. Kuroo looked up at Bokuto - they needed to get the second year comfortable. With his arms still around the second year, Kuroo leant over his shoulder, and pulled Bokuto in for a kiss. [Name] watched with a blush on his face, and as embarrassing as it was, he couldn’t not admit that it was hot, and that he wanted to be a part of it. He spun around in Kuroo’s arms and copied what Kuroo did before, a hand going under his shirt and ran a hand over one of his nipples, hiding his face in Kuroo’s shoulder from embarrassment. Kuroo pulled away from his kiss with Bokuto, who just smirked and stripped off behind [Name] while Kuroo took this as his opportunity to distract the manager with a kiss, which the younger melted under. He was going to be just a blob of embarrassment and moans from these two young sex gods ravishing him like this. Not a moment later, [Name] was being manhandled and pulled back into Bokuto’s bare chest. He could feel the older’s arousal through the clothes pressing at his butt - causing his face to turn even more red. Bokuto whispered, “You’re about to get a real show…” just as Kuroo pulled his shirt off and lowered his pants. [Name] could help but let his eyes roam. He felt so perverted, but he just couldn’t help it.  
“Well would you look at that, our [Name] is the only one still with shorts on,” Kuroo purred, and the said [Name]’s eyes widened. He...hadn’t worn any underwear for his quick trip out ot the changing rooms. He hadn’t expected to meet anyone. The feline hooked a finger under his shorts and his eyes widened a fraction before he smirked up at Bokuto.  
“It’s almost like you planned all this~” the feline chuckled, quickly pulling them down, and totally revealing the second year to the captains. He was super embarrassed.  
“Oh? Little [Name] likes to go commando hm?” Bokuto asked, leaning down behind him to place kisses to the second years neck, and rubbing up against him, to which [Name] jumped and blushed an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible.

Since the changing rooms doubled as a team office for away teams, there was a table in the corner, which Kuroo eyes up and dragged over, while Bokuto easily kept [Name] occupied, making dark marks on his neck. Kuroo then pulled [Name] by the chin to kiss him over the small table, causing him to lean forward, to which Bokuto took advantage of and pushed him down gently, a hand trailing down his back to his ass, and back up again - the tease. Bokuto held his two fingers out to Kuroo, index and middle, to which the feline took in his mouth and coated them to wet them, letting out a small moan, thoroughly enjoying the sighe before him. [Name], faced with Kuroo’s well endowed dick, raised a hand and took the initiative again, pulling Kuroo towards him. He shyly wrapped his hand around the felines dick, beginning to jerk him off slowly. Hearing a popping sound, before feeling something wet poke at his ass, [Name] assumed that Kuroo had finished sucking Bokuto’s fingers and he was now proceeding to push a single digit inside him.   
“A-ah, Bokuto-san, I - slower please! I’ve never done anything l-like this before!” he whimpered, feeling himself stretching. It was an odd sensation, but he didn’t dislike it at all. He unconsciously tightened his hand around Kuroo’s dick, causing him to also groan.   
“Fuck, not so tight kitten~” he told [Name], running a soothing hand through the males hair to try and help him feel a little more calm and relaxed about the whole situation.  
“S-sorry Kuroo-san,” he blushed, feeling embarrassed, loosening his grip and starting to jerk him off again as he started getting used to the sensation of fingers inside him. Bokuto soon added a second finger, making [Name] wince.  
“T-that feels s-so weird,” he mumbled, eyes looking up at Kuroo while Bokuto got a little rougher, beginning to scissor his fingers, stretching him out some. Kuroo crouched to get face to face with [Name] planting another mind melting kiss to his lips. [Name] almost totally forgot about Bokuto’s fingers, but he hit something inside [Name] that made the smaller male moan loudly, breaking the kiss and arch his hips.  
“W-what was t-that? D-do it again!” he stuttered, becoming almost demanding at the feeling of something other than cringing.  
“Found it~” Bokuto sang, grinning. Kuroo chuckled.  
“Koutarou found your special spot kitten,” the feline told him, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the owl. “I think we’re good Kou~”  
The Fukurodani captain, lined himself up with [Name]’s hole, before nodding to Kuroo and slowly pushing in, stretching [Name] even further. Kuroo kept the second year’s eye on him, peppering kisses all over his face, and planting another on his lips.  
“So big!” [Name] whimpered, letting out a small moan simultaneously. Bokuto was letting out quiet low moans as he pushed into [Name]’s ass, eventually just snapping his hips forwards to finally bury himself ball deep.  
“Mm, [Name], you’re so tight~” Bokuto moaned, kneading his ass cheek as he waited for the second year to get more comfortable. Kuroo practically purred at the sight, his own dick nearly painfully hard. After a moment, [Name] wiggled his hips, testing the water, before moaning, most of the pain gone now. Bokuto took this as an indicator that it was alright to start moving, and pushed into [Name] at a moderate pace, hands on his hips to hold his steady. After the second year had grown accustomed to the feeling, Kuroo pressed his own dick, not as girthy as Bokuto, but a little longer, to [Name]’s lips. Almost instinctively, [Name] opened his mouth to let Kuroo include himself too. The raven smirked and began lightly moving his hips and groaning at the warmth that was [Name]’s mouth.  
“You really are gorgeous~” Kuroo purred, continuing to move his hips slowly, feeling the vibrations from [Name]’s moans send a shiver up his spine. Bokuto at the same time was speeding up his thrusts, feeling [Name]’s tight ass meant that there was no way he was lasting a long time at all. He angled his hips so that he was hitting the second year’s prostate as much as possible, turning [Name] into a moaning mess, putty in the captains’ hands. It didn’t take long for [Name] to arch his back against the table, and clench down on Bokuto’s dick as the manager reached his high, a delicious feeling ripping through him as he moaned around Kuroo’s dick. Bokuto followed soon after, hips stuttering to a halt as he felt [Name] tighten, milking him. He let out a loud moan. Kuroo purred in delight watching the two reach their high.   
“C’mere Koutarou. Suck my dick,” he told the owl, noting that [Name] was already worn out. Bokuto obediently moved over to Kuroo, kneeling down and began to suck him expertly in front of [Name], sucking on the tip, running his tongue over the slit. [Name] was flushed red, by his own orgasm and watching the display in front of him. Soon enough, Kuroo’s hand was gripping onto Bokuto hair, letting out an almost guttural moan as he came as well. He pulled Bokuto off him, and pulled him into a loving kiss - one shared by boyfriends. Kuroo then moved to help [Name] up, sitting him on the table.  
“How did you enjoy that?” he asked, hands drawing circles on the others hips as he stood in between [Name]’s legs. Bokuto latched onto Kuroo from the side, smiling brightly and expectantly at [Name].  
“I-It was good…” he blushed at the attention he was being given. Bokuto’s face instantly fell to a pout.   
“Only good?” he asked. The second year looked down, a bright blush on his face when he realised the three of them were still naked.  
“I-It was amazing…” he admitted in a quieter voice, to which Kuroo smirked.  
“I guess next time we’ll have to do better Kou~” he hummed, chuckling. [Name] looked up with wide eyes, very confused.  
“Next time?” he asked. He had thought it was just a one off for the two captains to try something new. Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh at the shocked expression.  
“Of course! You’re with us now~” he sang brightly, going over to their pile of clothes and sorting them out to hand back so they could go back to their rooms.  
“O-ok!” [Name] squeaked, before inhaling sharply. “I needed to get the jackets!” he remembered, scrambling to get his clothes on and grabbing the Karasuno jackets, pausing at the door. “I...I’ll see you soon...Tetsurou-san, Koutarou-san,” he blushed, using their first names, before scurrying off back to the Karasuno rooms to lie in bed awake for hours blushing.

 

The next day, [Name] woke up aching, but trying not to show it to anyone as he worked with the Nekoma team again helping them out with their drinks, scoring and stats. Kuroo took his drink and sat next to [Name] in their break.  
“How are you feeling kitten?” he asked, a small knowing smirk on his face. [Name] tried to stop the blush from rising to his face as he shrugged.  
“I’m fine thank you Kuroo-san,” he smiled, looking over at Bokuto, who was currently doing spiking practice with Akaashi. The feline chuckled. He waited until his team had moved back to the court, before speaking again.  
“Then you won’t mind doing the same again tonight?” he asked, a teasing purr in his tone. “We definitely need to build your stamina up~” That time, the manager couldn’t help but blush.  
“I-stop teasing me Kuroo-san,” he told him, before walking out to go to the bathrooms to calm down. Same again tonight? A grin appeared on his face as he started feeling like a 13 year old girl having talked to her crush. He was definitely down for another night of being worshipped by the two young sex gods that for some reason, unknown to [Name], had taken a liking to him.


End file.
